Lost and Found
by twin15
Summary: Leena leaves one day and doesn't come home when she is suposed to. When the team searches for her they find her injured. What will happen? And will the ordeal bring Leena and Bit together? BL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N: First Zoid fic I'm posting. I'm kind of iffy about all the zoid fics I have. Not sure if they are really good or not. But I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

Bit walked into the kitchen. The usual was there. Brad, Jamie, Doc and… wait there was something missing.

"Where's Lena?" Bit asked.

"Went out for a ride with her gunsnipper." Brad replied looking up from his coffee.

"Sweet!" Bit exclaimed instantly going for Leena's cookie jar.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning. How can you even think about cookies?" Jamie asked irritably.

"I'm Bit Cloud. I can ear cookies at any time of the day." Bit answered stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

Brad raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Well Leena should be back soon." Doc said, "Then we're going to get our zoids checked out." (A/N: Kind of like a check up for Zoids but I wasn't sure if they had a speacil term for that...)

"Fun…" Bit said sarcastically and took a seat down at the table.

* * *

Around noon they got a call from Leena she said she's be back in about an hour in half so they waited…. And waited… and waited…. By three she still had shown up. Doc waited at the base and everyone else went took the zooids for the check up. No one worried… on the outside anyways.

* * *

When Brad, Bit, and Jamie had returned Leena still hadn't returned. It was nearing six o'clock.

They all found Doc starring at the communication screen.

"Doc?" Bit asked.

"Oh your back." Doc answered jumping then standing up, "I think it's time we go look for her. She hasn't contacted at all and I can't get a hold of her. I would have gone out and looked for myself but a jeep isn't really going to help find her…." His voice trailed off.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brad asked turning back to where they came from.

"Right." Bit answered and he and Jamie followed him out.

They mobilized their zoids.

"Ok Leena headed north this morning and should have been coming out the same way. Do split up a bit so you can cover more area. If it gets too dark we'll be in trouble. The Liger is equipped with Jager form, Bit so you can more faster."

"Right Doc. Don't worry, we'll bring Leena home." Bit said with more confidence then he felt. It was totally possible Leena had lost tracked of time. But to be gone this long? It just wasn't right. How much trouble could she have gotten into?

"Remember she should only be about and hour or so away…" Doc said.

"Right we'll keep you posted." Brad said taking off in his shadow fox.

"Right behind you." Jamie said as his raynos took flight.

Bit took off in silence contemplating his thoughts. What if something had happened? What would it be? Would Leena be ok?

"Liger this isn't looking good." Bit said about half and hour later. The liger roared in response.

"I know… I just keep thinking something happened to her. She had her gunsnipper and all but…."

Suddenly a roar cause Bit to notice something in the distance.

"Yeah I see it to, Liger. Go that way!" He urged changing directions. As they approached they found a wreck of a zoid…. A gunsnipper… Leena's gunsniper.

"Leena!" Bit yelled jumping out of the cockpit and running to the wreck. A small amount of smoke still emitted from the wreck. Bit's and pieces of the zoid were scattered everywhere. The cockpit was low to the ground but smashed in. Bit jumped up and pried open the cockpit. And there was Leena, conscious in the mess. A trickle of dried blood traced down her face.

"No… Leena…" bit muttered, carefully pulling her out of the wreck and carrying over to the liger.

"Liger head home, you know the way….." Bit said laying Leena across him in the small cockpit. He contacted Doc and told her he had her… although hurt.

He supported her head and touched the side of her face slightly. "Leena?" He asked softly. But she did not move. Her face remained in a hard painful grimace.

"It's alright… Everything will be ok." Bit said softly, no noticing a tear fall down his cheek.

"Hurry up Liger!" He screamed wiping the tear away angrily.

* * *

It seemed like forever but they were finally back at the base. Leena brought Leena down and hurried her to their emergency station.

"How bad is it?" Jamie asked.

"Bad." Was all Bit could reply.

Although it seemed like a lifetime they were finally able to deal with the major wounds. Her breathing was stronger but she remained unconscious.

Doc had worked and stayed with her late into the day. Finally Bit told him to get some rest. Doc sighed looking over at his daughter.

"I really shouldn't…."

"She'll want to see you the minute she gets up. How will she feel if you fall asleep one her?" Bit asked.

Doc sighed and scratched his head. "Get me at the first sign of change." Brad followed out and Jamie took a worried glance around the room but followed suit.

Bit pulled a chair up to the bed. Leena was a fighter. She's pull through. She had to. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing her….

* * *

Leena cracked open her eyes moaning. Her body was stiff and hurt. She looked around her, her neck and head resisted so she leaned back against the pillow not moving. She did recognize that she was in one of the hospital rooms in the base. She saw Bit at the end of the bed. His head resting in his crossed arms and was sound asleep. Slowly she moved her fingers to the tips of his soft hair and down his face. But then she had to drop her hand in close her eyes. Darkness swooping over her… was this it? Was she dying…?

* * *

When Leena awoke again she felt much stronger. Her father beside her. He smile and she smiled back. She could see the worry glinting in the misty eyes.

"I think…. I'm ok now." She said her voice scratchy.

"You're doing better that's for sure. But you still have a lot of recovering to do."

Leena nodded slowly.

"When you're strong we'll get into more details. We need to know what happened."

Leena nodded again. The memory washed over her and made her wounds flare.

"But right now you need to rest." He dad said and patted her hand.

Doc walked into the living room where Jamie, Bit, Brad, and Leon (who had come right when he heard the news of Leena's condition) sat. They sprung up at Doc's entrance.

"She awake?" Jamie asked.

"Will she be alright?" Leon asked concerned.

"She's awake, yes, and going to be ok. Thank God. But it will be awhile until she is up and about."

Everyone nodded.

"Why don't you go see her Leon?" Bit suggested to fill the silence.

"Great idea Bit." Doc said, "But do let her rest, Leon."

Doc and Jamie followed Leon's exist.

"Why do I have this feeling it effected you?" Brad asked.

"Well of course it did! It effected everyone." Bit replied.

"I mean- you haven't realized something that maybe you didn't know before and are now contemplating the fact that you l-"

"What's with 20 questions Brad? Just say what you mean?" Bit said irritated.

Brad sighed, "You love her don't you?"

"What?" Bit asked.

Brad rolled his eyes, "Do I need to spell it out for you? You love her and you almost lost her but now that she's ok you have no idea what you are going to do."

Silence. Totally utter silence.

"Bit take my advice and tell her. Just think if she doesn't agree with you at least she won't be able to do anything until she's better." He finished.

"Why do I have the impression this came from experience?" Bit asked suspiciously?

"Did you not even register anything I said?" Brad asked angrily, "Forget get it. I don't know why I bothered."

* * *

(A/N: So that's the first chapter... I hope you liked it... It won't be much longer. Probably just another chapter to finish it off. Please R&R. No flames please!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The week stretched on and Bit contemplated what Leon had said. He had known exactly what Brad was saying. And he knew exactly how he felt. On the other hand he didn't think he could express his feelings. He really thought they might have lost Leena. And that terrified him more than he had realized. But realizing all of this was a shock. To him the whole world had changed. But he didn't know that Leena had ever felt the same way. Or that she could ever fell the same way.

* * *

Meanwhile Leena contemplated why after all this time Bit was they only one who hadn't come down to see how she was doing.

So she asked Brad about it.

"Why hasn't he come down?" She asked Brad.

"Are you expecting me to understand Bit?" He asked grinning.

"At least you've seem him. What? Is he rejoicing at my almost demise and is now sulking because I am now alive and he can't eat my cookies? Is he planning a scheme to get rid of me so he can continue his party?"

"Not much faith in Bit, do you?" Brad asked.

She sighed. She was feeling bitter, annoyed about having to stay cooped up in the hospital wing 24-7 these past seven days. And to be completely honest with herself- hurt. She had woke up that one time afraid for her life and Bit had been right there. That had comforted her and she had been happy… that if that was the end and she would never wake up again that she had at least seen him. And when she woke up fine and alive she had hoped he be there. And when he didn't... she wondered when he would come. And he had not.

"If he doesn't come you'll be up and about soon. Then you can ask him yourself." Brad said.

"You don't know why? I'm just curious you know... Has he been stealing cookies or something?" She asked.

"No he hasn't touched a single one. And about what he's thinking... I've only hunches."

"And?" Leena pressed. She wondered why she kept asking. What did she want him to tell her anyways?

"And I think you should tell him how you feel. He's not the brightest light bulb after all."

"I don't think it will take a rocket scientist to figure out I'm annoyed with him." Leena muttered.

"Why do I bother?" Brad said to himself, "You should tell you care about him, that's what I meant."

Leena blinked.

Brad stood up and left.

* * *

The next day Leena was finally up and about. She met everyone (except Bit who was not there for unknown reasons) to the kitchen table for breakfast. And they discussed what had happened.

"Well I had gone out… as you know." Leena started. "Had a great time. Coming back some time after I called to tell you I came across this half dragon haldf t-rex kind of zoid. I've never seen anything like it. My communicator didn't register a connection with the cockpit so it must have been empty. It just attacked me for no reason. And it just flung me around like I wasn't any bigger than a mouse."

"So we noticed." Brad muttered.

"It could have been a wild zoid but its hard to imagine it would be so violent if you didn't provoke it in anyway."

"Yeah that's what I thought. I mean it really tore up my zoid. And I almost got _killed_. It's not natural. And what's stranger is we haven't heard anything else about it. Something that's wildly attacking zoids…. I couldn't have been the only one."

"Well Jamie why don't you look into it?" Doc asked.

"Will do, Doc." Jamie said leaving. As Jamie left they all heard him say "Oh- good morning Bit how are you?"

"Well I promised I'd visit Naomi today so I'll see you guys later." Brad said leaving with coffee and newspaper.

"I've got… ummm… something I've got to do." Doc said leaving as well.

Bit walked into the Kitchen as Brad left, "Oh hey Leena." He said nervously.

"So is there a particular reason you are avoiding me?" She asked.

"Ummm…. Nope. Bad luck…?" He said.

Leena crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"Seriously what is going on? Did you eat my cookies or something?"

"No! I never touched your cookies. Not once."

"So what was it then? Were you planning my demise so you could eat my cookies?"

"No of course not." He said, his voice shaking. He could barely look her in the eye.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Well this is getting us no where, Bit Cloud. I don't know why I listened to Brad." Leena said shaking her head.

"What does Brad have to do with this?" Bit asked, "Did he say something?"

'_So Brad **does **know'_ Leena thought _'well that's a thought for another day now I have to deal with Bit'_

"So Brad knows does he?" Leena inquired.

"No!" Bit said a little too forcefully, "Brad doesn't know anything."

… Leena looked at him disbelievingly. He was so _busted._

"Bit we are going around in circles. Just tell me already."

"I… I can't tell you." Bit said looking away.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Leena asked.

Bit looked away. Trying to find the right words. How could he tell her? Would she understand. How could she understand? It was impossible. After all this time they had bickered, fought, and chased each other he never once considered what she was to him.

"Bit I'm waiting." Leena said impatiently.

"Leena you wouldn't understand."

Leena paused thinking this over.

"So you're telling me you are avoiding me because you can't tell me something?"

…

"Bit…!"

"Ok, ok, ok…. See the thing is Leena… I thought…. You were going to die… and…. I didn't want you to."

"Well...I never… thought you were _completely_ heartless." Leena said feeling a little guilty she had accused him of plotting against her.

"I realized I didn't want you to die. I didn't want you to die because… becuase I... I love you." He said looking up into her face. Her face went from angry to shocked. Her mouth opened slightly and a slow blush swept across her cheeks.

"Please say something…!" Bit begged. His stomach was in knots. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He couldn't believe he had just told her. He thought he would surely burst inside. He wanted to look away from her but he could seem to do it. He barely breathed afraid if he moved everything would shatter.

Slowly she walked up to him and Bit braced himself. What was she going to do? Slap him? Was she going to yell at him? His heart pounded loudly and he would sure that if she broke it everyone in the world would hear it shatter.

She smiled at him.

"And all this time I thought you hated me." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

(A/N: So that's it! Please R&R. No flames please. I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
